


Learning

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Damn, Fluff, M/M, Pregnant Dream, im gonna have to explain that arent i?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is interested in learning more about his fiancé.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 313





	Learning

Fundy and Dream sat in the small white tent, the sun leaving its midway point in the sky. Fundy had a notebook and quill on the ground, writing down stuff about his fiancé. They were the only ones at the camp. It was a nice place to hang out, even if it was freezing cold outside. Luckily Dream was able to warm up next to Fundy. 

Fundy was really interested in studying Dream. Ever since Dream told him he was pregnant, his anatomy took over his mind fast. He’d already got a taste of the non-human parts of him, but it was only now that he focused on it. Dream wasn’t that secretive about it, letting his fiancé look at him as much as he wanted to. 

Dream felt Fundy mess with his hands, smiling as he tried not to fully hold Fundy’s. But he wanted to let the fox play around with him a bit. It was so cute to Dream how amazed he was, though considering how little he took his gloves off, he couldn’t blame him. Fundy played with Dream’s claws with his. His notetaking stopped for a second as he focused on it. 

Fundy eventually stopped messing with Dream’s hands, letting Dream finally break that tension and grab Fundy’s free hand properly. Fundy looked down at it, a red tint appearing on his face. Dream felt Fundy gently hold the side of his mask.

“Can I look at your body’s face please?” Fundy asked nervously. Dream laughed and nodded. Fundy carefully took the mask off, finally able to look at his face again. Fundy kissed the mask gently before setting it on his lap. 

Fundy also kissed Dream’s body, it was just instinct. Dream blushed, both on the mask and on the face. Fundy started gently playing with his fiancé. Dream’s eyes were a greenish white, and they weren’t exactly focused on him. Fundy wrapped a piece of fabric around the mask so that he couldn’t see anything, setting him on the ground. Dream looked confused as Fundy held up his hand. 

“Dream how many fingers am I holding up?” Fundy asked as he held up two fingers in front of Dream. His fiancé looked nervous, still not looking directly at Fundy.

“Three?” Dream mumbled. Fundy noted that he couldn’t see normally. Though he was still facing him correctly, he was actually looking at where his heart was. 

Fundy silently moved to the side, Dream’s head following him. He moved back, holding the mask and moving it on his lap again. Dream noticed that, too. He laughed slightly at Fundy’s tests. Fundy smiled and leaned over to kiss him, making him jump in surprise. Fundy laughed and started caressing his fiancé’s face. Dream leaned into his hand, the fox taking off the cloth so he could see again. 

Fundy looked at his fiancé, then thought of something to test out. Fundy went close to Dream, holding his head in both his hands. Dream looked at the fox curiously, who was slightly nervous.

“Dream can I…. uh, look at your teeth?” Fundy asked embarrassed. Dream nodded and he laughed quietly. Fundy felt his face burn as he gently opened his fiancé’s mouth slightly. It was for science, he just had to remember that. 

Dream noticed this and started laughing to lighten the mood. Fundy found it cute, eventually forgetting about the awkwardness of the situation. Fundy started playing with Dream’s teeth, they were incredibly sharp. He felt like he would get cut from just touching them. Turns out he did anyway, because there was another set of them behind that. 

Fundy flinched as his finger started bleeding. Dream noticed it and held his fiancé’s hand, apologizing profusely. Fundy tried calming him down, caressing the mask gently. Dream loosened his tight grip on his hand, relaxing and letting Fundy go back to what he was doing. 

Fundy carefully looked at his fiancé’s fangs again. He looked at Dream amazed, who found it adorable. Dream sighed tiredly, making Fundy stop. The fox held the mask, putting it back on the body. Dream didn’t adjust it, so it looks like Fundy did it right. 

Dream leaned into Fundy as he wrote down stuff in the notebook beside him. Fundy looked back at the mask, happily kissing it a couple of times. Dream wrapped his arms around Fundy’s neck, earning an arm around his waist. 

“So you’re blind but can sense souls, you have at least two sets of teeth,” Fundy listed. Dream nodded at the statements. Fundy looked at his fiancé, “And you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“Oh shut up,” Dream mumbled, nuzzling into Fundy’s jacket. Fundy pressed his cold nose against his hair, smiling as Dream squeaked in reaction to it. 

Fundy put the book and quill back in his inventory, focusing his attention back to Dream. The fox held Dream close, putting a hand on his stomach softly. Dream leaned into Fundy, trying to get warm from him. Fundy hummed and took off his jacket, letting Dream wear it. Looks like that was another thing, he got cold so easily. 

Fundy didn’t mind not having a jacket, his fur was enough to keep himself warm. It looked like Dream liked it, it was either that or he found it warm. Knowing him it was probably both. Fundy put Dream in his lap, trying his best to make sure his fiancé was warm. Fundy felt Dream relax comfortably in his arms, a soft purring-like sound coming from him. The sound only increased when Fundy mimicked him. Dream rested his arms on his stomach.

“I can’t wait for the kid, you’re so interesting to learn about,” Fundy said. Dream laughed, then yawned. Fundy smiled, touching Dream’s stomach, “How does the whole pregnancy thing work?” 

“That’s an explanation for later, it’s complicated,” Dream said, swatting Fundy’s hand off his stomach. Fundy accepted that, moving his hands back to Dream’s waist. Fundy felt Dream’s body slow down, strangely getting colder. Fundy took this as an opportunity to hold him closer.

Fundy still couldn’t get him completely warm, he was still freezing. No wonder he never showed much skin. Fundy took Dream out of the tent, taking him to the campfire. Dream started warming up more, Fundy being satisfied with it. Fundy really couldn’t wait to learn more about his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> i love making non-human characters


End file.
